


When You've Lost Everything Else, Hold on to What You Have

by emmamari



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmamari/pseuds/emmamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis hasn't seen her childhood friend, Carmilla Karnstein, in four years. The last time they spoke was at Laura's mother's funeral and now, nearly half a decade later, they are forced to be roommates at Silas University. As two completely different people compared to who the were when they were fourteen, will they grow to hate each other? Or will they tear each other's walls down to finally meet their best friend again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You've Lost Everything Else, Hold on to What You Have

"Carm!" the short blonde screamed as she tumbled into the arms of a brunette that was slightly taller than the excited girl.

"Laura, remember our talk about personal space?" A woman of her thirties scolded the teenager.

" _Mom_..."

"It's okay! I love Laura's hugs!" The brunette hugged Laura back just as tight.

"Come on! I wanna show you my new room!" Laura tugged Carmilla away from their mothers, who shared hugs and small talk as the girls ran up the stairs.

Carmilla and Laura's mothers had met in college and had become fast friends due to their strong minds and similar interests. Carmilla's mother was a teacher in the suburbs and Laura's an investigative journalist in the city so neither got to see each other too often anymore. Although, they tried to find time to get their daughters together a few times a year.

As the two girls sat on Laura's bed together, they talked about what they had been up to since they last saw each other. Carmilla talked about how she had started painting classes while Laura bragged about how her mother had started taking her to work on the weekends so she could learn how to write better. After some persuasion, Carmilla agreed to paint her a picture sometime.

Carmilla was born a few months before Laura, putting her a year above Laura in school. However, this didn't matter when it came to their friendship. In fact, Laura bossed Carmilla around quite a bit, but, Carmilla, being the shy girl she was, didn't mind it one bit. She liked Laura's energy and urge to talk. She brought Carmilla out of her shell. 

"So, you know how last time we hung out, we kind of did something... well... _bad_?" Carmilla asked as she looked at Laura through her fringe.

"Oh, when we stole one of your mom's beers? Did you get in trouble? Oh my God Carm-"

"No! No, my mom doesn't know. I was talking about what we did _after_ we did that..."

The golden haired girl's eyes lit up as she realized what Carmilla was talking about,"Oh _that_ thing."

"Yeah... I don't know. I just wanted to let you know that we don't have to... I mean if you don't want to-"

The brunette stopped rambling when she heard giggles bubble out of Laura's mouth.

"What's funny?" Carmilla asked, her voice full of hurt.

Laura realized that she had hurt Carmilla's feelings and cut off her laughter immediately, though a smirk stayed on her face.

"I want to," Laura said softly as she leaned closer to Carmilla.

"What?'

"I _want_ to."

Carmilla looked up at Laura with a surprised expression before mirroring the blonde's smirk.

The two girls leaned into each other, their hands lacing together, as their lips met for a chaste kiss. It was merely a peck but it was enough to make them both break out into smiles and laughter.

That was the last time they saw one another in private. The girls used to spend summers together, celebrate holidays together, and even write letters to each other when they were lonely or just wanted to vent to someone. That all ended, though, when Laura's mother died after years of battling a brain tumor. Of course, Carmilla's mother attended the funeral and wake but after those, she all but disappeared. Albeit, Laura couldn't blame her. Laura would never be able to forget Carmilla's mother's broken expression as she said goodbye to her best friend.

Laura tried to keep in touch. For about a year, she sent Christmas and birthday cards. She even sent letters but by the fifth letter her father finally told her that maybe it would be best to just let it go. Although all she wanted was to know what was wrong, she let her best friend go. That was either the worst or best decision she could've made.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for extras! You're welcome in my ask box to find out any additional content surrounding the characters and their stories. (( addledwordsmith.tumblr.com ))


End file.
